ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
A Really Surreal Movie
A Really Surreal Movie is a 2005 American animated comedy film based on the Glass Ball animated television series Really Surreal. It was written and directed by series creator Geo G., produced by Duncan Reid and Peter Webber, and co-written by Terry Ward, Jon Vitti, Brian Lynch, and J. Stewart Burns. The film stars the regular television cast of Richard Steven Horvitz, Grey DeLisle, Tom Kenny, Hynden Walch, Jennifer Hale, and Gregg Berger, with guest appearances by James Woods, Garry Marshall, Jennifer Saunders, Whoopi Goldberg, and Dana Carvey. The events of the film take place during the fourth season of Really Surreal. The film was released in theatres on June 17, 2005, by 20th Century Fox, received positive reviews and was a box office success, grossing over $288 million in receipts. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Animation Geo G. stated that the animation would "top that of the series" and "would be much better than what you see on TV". While the film was animated by 20th Century Fox Animation, the animation was mainly outsourced to Bardel Entertainment in Canada; according to studio executive Barry Ward, stating that "they were more than an ink-and-paint/layout studio". Additionally, the animation was outsourced to Saerom Animation in Seoul, South Korea and Wang Film Productions in Taipei, Taiwan. The team of animation directors was supervised by Chris Cuddington and Oliver Callahan, lead by Genndy Tartakovsky, and directed by Frank Andrina, Zeon Davush, Robert Alvarez, John Rice, Allen Wilzbach and Joanna Romersa, all animation directors for the series, respectively. The layouts for the movie were done between Studio B Productions in Canada. Rating A Really Surreal Movie was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "scenes of violence and strong language". Soundtrack Released on June 14, 2005, by Columbia Records, the music for the film was composed by Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker. Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Release Box office A Really Surreal Movie ''grossed $132.1 million in the United States and Canada and $156.2 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $288.3 million against a $40 million budget. The film earned $20,758,269 on its opening day in the U.S. and later grossed a combined total of $51,200,192 in its opening weekend, reaching the top of the box office for that weekend. This outperformed the expectations of $40 million that Fox had for the release. It set several American box office records at the time of its release, including a highest-grossing opening weekend for an animated film and a film based on a television series, surpassing ''Mission: Impossible 2. It opened up in the international box office taking $16 million from 12 overseas territories. The United Kingdom is the highest-grossing country for the film outside the US with a $78,426,654 gross overall, with Germany in second place with a $36,289,250 gross overall. The film closed on October 20, 2005, with a gross of $132,152,924 in the United States and Canada and a worldwide gross of $288,382,891. Critical reception Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! A Really Surreal Movie was released on VHS, DVD and UMD Video on November 15, 2005, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. It includes a sneak peek of Puppet Pals (2006). Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here.